Hair Education: Coloring over pre-exisiting color
Hello, everyone! It's been quite a while since I have made another page on this wiki. I haven't really had anything on my mind to talk about, but recently I went with my friend to the salon and an issue came up. You see, people believe that dyeing their hair is as simple as 1 2 3, but it's exactly the opposite. There's actually a science to dyeing hair. The science to dyeing hair is taught in beauty schools which is why professionals know their stuff. In this article I will be talking about how to color over pre-existing color. Let's start with common things I hear people say when they dye their hair. "I dyed my hair dark, but now I want to go lighter... I wonder what color I should get." '-- '''You see, it's not so simple to color over dark colored hair. Salon professionals will tell you that you need to either grow your hair out again or use a color remover. Both of these statements are true because trying to put a lighter hair color over a darker one can come out really weird. Imagine trying to use a white crayon to color over a black one. It doesn't turn completely white, right? Hair dyes pretty much work in the same way. You cannot just easily color over a previous color without having problems occur. However, it's much easier to color from a lighter color to a darker one. Say if you have light brown hair and you want to go to a dark brown. That situation would actually not cause much problem. You may need extra processing time for the color to develop but the color will turn dark. Also, if you want to go lighter, I would definitely recommend the hair color remover. It's like erasing over your mistake and then starting on a clean canvas. It may be a hassle but it's worth it. '"I bleached my hair and then kept dyeing it but the color kept fading. I guess if I keep dyeing it, it will be fine."''' This is another situation where coloring your hair is not as easy as 1 2 3. When people opt to dye their hair, they usually use a permanent color. Permanent hair color means that it will enter the hair shaft and stay there. However, colors do eventually fade and there's many factors to that. If you keep coloring over pre-existing color, it's going to become much harder. First of all, your hair was bleached meaning that it's already compromised. Second, if you keep coloring over your hair, you put another layer of hair dye in the hair shaft meaning the next hair dye will have to fight through all those layers in order to color your hair. This contributes to the color fade. I would also recommend a hair dye remover for this situation. Also, go to a professional. Don't try to fix mistakes with the same technique if it just brings you back to the beginning. This is all I have for now. I will add more once I can think of more problems that I commonly see, haha! Category:How Tos Category:Hair education